


An unexpected turn at the Intergalactic Exhibition

by MordorNPP



Series: Glatten Space AU [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Gen, I suck at titles as always, POV First Person, Robbie is a bit socially anxious, Robbie is a space biologist, Space AU, it is not really shippy I'm just making a base for the next stories, it was going to be a drabble but something went wrong, this probably has a lot of typos as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MordorNPP/pseuds/MordorNPP
Summary: "I expected to get a lot of useful scientific acquaintances, probably a new interesting project or simply some acknowledgement in the vast expanses of the Universe. You know that the destiny had other plans for me, but some of my expectations proved right, one way or another".Space AU, Robbie's POV on the first meeting of the greatest partners in intergalactic crime ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who can't shut up about science. That's right, me.
> 
> I intended to write a short drabble and now it's over 1000 words help.
> 
> This is going to be a series, getting more shippy later. This one is how they met and, therefore, hardly any pairing hints so far. 
> 
> Thank you @yellow-opossum, the infinite source of my inspiration.

We met at the 24th Annual Intergalactic Exhibition, which took place somewhere in the Musca constellation. I had just received my degree in Space Biology and came there to perform at the scientific conference about my expedition concerning the Andromeda tricephalopods. Being young and enthusiastic about my research subject, I expected to get a lot of useful scientific acquaintances, probably a new interesting project or simply some acknowledgement in the vast expanses of the Universe. You know that the destiny had other plans for me, but some of my expectations proved right, one way or another.

It was the second day at the exhibition and I found myself at the Art Department, Room of Earth Sculpture, where I was trying to find some kind of distraction. The sculpture in front of which I got stuck was a shiny titanium oblong stick that grew thicker at the bottom. It was called Titanium Tool Number One and it was hardly appealing to me, as well as any of the objects of art in that lifeless vast white corridor with only a few small airproof transparent windows, but I kept looking at it, hoping I would get distracted enough.

Which I did, in a few moments and in a different way.

“Does it remind you of something?” A voice broke the dead empty silence of the room, and I turned my face to see the speaker. The first thing I have noticed about him was his short ruffled dark hair and that he had the same height as me. It was unusual because I was usually the tallest person in the room. Overall, I would describe him like that: dark, handsome and vaguely threatening.

“Yes, it looks like laboratory tools”, - I said absent-mindedly, studying the stranger’s black-clad figure thoroughly and standing completely still. Somebody was trying to talk to me for the first time this week, and I was utterly astonished.

“This is not what I meant”, - The stranger chuckled. “But I love the way you think”. Later I understood what he meant _exactly_ , but then I just shrugged clumsily and blurted out the first thing that came to my mind:

“Would you like to sit down, maybe?”

“Sure”. We both sat down at the lounge, which was white like all the furniture.  This short moment of silence needed to be broken before it got too awkward. The man spoke first.

“I saw you yesterday, by the way. You were at the science tribune, telling something. You sounded so excited I even wanted to listen, but other things intervened”.

“I hardly saw you, on the contrary”. I was a bit embarrassed my performance yesterday because my report was only met with reserved applause and a complete absence of questions. Could be worse, but I believe I could do much, much better.

“No one did. I can’t show my face anywhere, the Interplanetary Police is looking for me”. Noticing my uneasy look, he added: “Don’t worry, I won’t do you any harm. I just stole something for my work. Ultrachrome triggers are expensive, you know” The stranger raised his eyebrow as if I was supposed to understand, which I was trying to do; I was still a bit worried but I reassured myself that I was too useless to be killed or abducted.

“Are you working with weapons?” I asked.

“Yes, I am”, - he nodded amusedly. – “An independent entrepreneur” – He suddenly fell silent as if he was stopping himself from revealing something. “But your work sounded more interesting to me yesterday”, - he changed the subject abruptly, a light smirk appearing on his black painted lips. – “What are you working on?”

“Well”, I started, “have you ever heard about the wonderful creatures called tricephalopods?”

“No, never”.     

“Would you like to?”

***

And shamelessly I started to retell the results of my one and only expedition to Andromeda that was my first flight outside the Solar System. There weren’t any great or important discoveries, and, to be honest, sometimes my speech grew delirious from agitation, but the stranger seemed really curious about it and genuinely willing to listen, asking tricky questions and inserting relevant remarks. You could see it in his grey eyes that lit up when I was talking. It looked like he was as eager to talk to someone as I was. As if he was somehow like me behind the shell of roughness and inaccessibility.

“All of this sounds fascinating!” - he exclaimed when I finally finished speaking. - “I love dedicated people like you”.

There was still no sign of anybody else at this place, and it seemed time stopped for this moment, just for us. He started to tell something about science and how he had always found it compelling and spellbinding, and I felt like I could listen to that for ages, even though he hardly said anything meaningful.

“You know”, - he said, putting one leg over the other with a relaxed smile, - “maybe we could work together, you and I. I’ve had a small thing in mind, but I’m total zero in biology. Would you like to know perhaps?”

As if I had nothing to do, but at that moment, I _really_ had nothing to do. To an unemployed graduate almost without any experience whatsoever, it seemed like an opportunity – a questionable one, and yet.

“Marvelous!” – he beamed and opened his mouth to say something, and then suddenly a frown covered his face like a storm cloud. I immediately asked him what was wrong, shocked about this unexpected turn of events.

“Cops”, - he answered in a low husky voice. – “Looks like they are coming this way”. I looked at the direction of his gaze, and the prominent silver uniforms proved he was right.  “We need to run, both of us”, - He grabbed my hand forcefully and pushed me to a staff entrance and into another corridor which was poorly lit and had hardly any space for a human.

“This is a tunnel that was built for droids to get waste containers to the utilization facility”, - he explained on the way, shooting out words like a machine gun from old historical novels. “It’s not used nowadays and if we move fast enough and take the right turns, we could get to my ship at the refueling station. They saw you too, so you are now under suspicion as well, don’t do anything stupid, alright? It’s for your own sake.”

I wasn’t used for running a lot back then, so it was hard for me to run as fast as him, but I did my best to keep up with him while trying to comprehend what I had just heard. Now I was under a suspicion, probably declared a criminal, probably my face is in the database and flashing at all the screens. And last night I had thought my life couldn’t get any worse. Still, it only mildly disturbed me; I knew that I would start to panic later when it would all be inevitable.

After a few turns of running in silence, my companion spoke again, now seeming like he’s out of breath.

 “Hey, since now we’re in this together, could you hide me in your compartment for a few days? I won’t take much space, I assure you”. He quickly glanced at me, and I thought I read a touch of hope and desperation in his look.

At that time, I was so overwhelmed with the turn of the events already that I couldn’t care less anymore, besides, what else could I do?

“I don’t even know your name!” I shouted, gasping while trying to keep up with him.

 “Call me Glanni, sweetheart. Now move on, we haven’t got far yet”.

And so I moved on across the narrow windy labyrinths of the tunnels that left only to the aircraft refueling house. Waking up that morning in a cranky joyless mood, alone and exhausted, this was the last place I expected to end up that day.

And, obviously, I had never expected to end up together with Glanni. But this is another story.

**Author's Note:**

> No idea what sci-fi it's close to, I'm making a mix of them all, I guess.
> 
> Any feedback is very appreciated! My tumblr page is robbielosthiscake, check it out!


End file.
